The present invention relates generally to endoscopes and endoscopic medical procedures. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus to facilitate insertion of a flexible endoscope along a tortuous path, such as for colonoscopic examination and treatment.
An endoscope is a medical instrument for visualizing the interior of a patient""s body. Endoscopes can be used for a variety of different diagnostic and interventional procedures, including colonoscopy, bronchoscopy, thoracoscopy, laparoscopy and video endoscopy.
Colonoscopy is a medical procedure in which a flexible endoscope, or colonoscope, is inserted into a patient""s colon for diagnostic examination and/or surgical treatment of the colon. A standard colonoscope is typically 135-185 cm in length and 12-13 mm in diameter, and includes a fiberoptic imaging bundle, illumination fibers and one or two instrument channels that may also be used for insufflation or irrigation. The colonoscope is inserted via the patient""s anus and is advanced through the colon, allowing direct visual examination of the colon, the ileocecal valve and portions of the terminal ileum. Insertion of the colonoscope is complicated by the fact that the colon represents a tortuous and convoluted path. Considerable manipulation of the colonoscope is often necessary to advance the colonoscope through the colon, making the procedure more difficult and time consuming and adding to the potential for complications, such as intestinal perforation. Steerable colonoscopes have been devised to facilitate selection of the correct path though the curves of the colon. However, as the colonoscope is inserted farther and farther into the colon, it becomes more difficult to advance the colonoscope along the selected path. At each turn, the wall of the colon must maintain the curve in the colonoscope. The colonoscope rubs against the mucosal surface of the colon along the outside of each turn. Friction and slack in the colonoscope build up at each turn, making it more and more difficult to advance and withdraw the colonoscope. In addition, the force against the wall of the colon increases with the buildup of friction. In cases of extreme tortuosity, it may become impossible to advance the colonoscope all of the way through the colon.
Steerable endoscopes, catheters and insertion devices for medical examination or treatment of internal body structures are described in the following U.S. patents, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,223; 5,337,732; 5,662,587; 4,543,090; 5,383,852; 5,487,757 and 5,337,733.
In keeping with the foregoing discussion, the present invention takes the form of a steerable endoscope for negotiating tortuous paths through a patient""s body. The steerable endoscope can be used for a variety of different diagnostic and interventional procedures, including colonoscopy, bronchoscopy, thoracoscopy, laparoscopy and video endoscopy. The steerable endoscope is particularly well suited for negotiating the tortuous curves encountered when performing a colonoscopy procedure.
The steerable endoscope has an elongated body with a manually or selectively steerable distal portion and an automatically controlled proximal portion. The selectively steerable distal portion can be selectively steered or bent up to a fill 180 degree bend in any direction. A fiberoptic imaging bundle and one or more illumination fibers extend through the body from the proximal end to the distal end. Alternatively, the endoscope can be configured as a video endoscope with a miniaturized video camera, such as a CCD camera, which transmits images to a video monitor by a transmission cable or by wireless transmission. Optionally, the endoscope may include one or two instrument channels that may also be used for insufflation or irrigation.
A proximal handle attached to the elongate body includes an ocular for direct viewing and/or for connection to a video camera, a connection to an illumination source and one or more luer lock fittings that are connected to the instrument channels. The handle is connected to a steering control for selectively steering or bending the selectively steerable distal portion in the desired direction and to an electronic motion controller for controlling the automatically controlled proximal portion of the endoscope. An axial motion transducer is provided to measure the axial motion of the endoscope body as it is advanced and withdrawn. Optionally, the endscope may include a motor or linear actuator for automatically advancing and withdrawing the endoscope.
The method of the present invention involves inserting the distal end of the endoscope body into a patient, either through a natural orifice or through an incision, and steering the selectively steerable distal portion to select a desired path. When the endoscope body is advanced, the electronic motion controller operates the automatically controlled proximal portion of the body to assume the selected curve of the selectively steerable distal portion. This process is repeated by selecting another desired path with the selectively steerable distal portion and advancing the endoscope body again. As the endoscope body is further advanced, the selected curves propagate proximally along the endoscope body. Similarly, when the endoscope body is withdrawn proximally, the selected curves propagate distally along the endoscope body. This creates a sort of serpentine motion in the endoscope body that allows it to negotiate tortuous curves along a desired path through or around and between organs within the body.
The method can be used for performing colonoscopy or other endoscopic procedures, such as bronchoscopy, thoracoscopy, laparoscopy and video endoscopy. In addition, the apparatus and methods of the present invention can be used for inserting other types of instruments, such as surgical instruments, catheters or introducers, along a desired path within the body.